


who I am without you

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at last</p>
            </blockquote>





	who I am without you

It's been several months since Jude dissappeared from Zero´s life. He did not turn back. They both knew it was for the best because Jude wanted something that Zero could not and would not give him. Zero did take a wrong turnby his car several times... the direction towards Jude´s apartment, but then he remembered that he was no longer welcomed there. Jude hoped for days to hear Zero´s steps in the hallway but that did not happen.

They both had no choice but to move on. Zero almost fanatically practiced, played games, filmed commercials, brought people with all kinds of fun home and then throwed them out at that time of night. He thought it would be enough to get him to oblivion but he was very mistaken. On nights when he stayed alone in his large penthouse he let this fire burned his insides just thinking what Jude was doing then? Jude has found a job in a small peacefull law firm. It was so different from anything he did before. He did not visit any games anymore. It did hurt way too much. He worked every day until late at night just so he could get to the apartment late at night. Everything was still reminding him of Zero. He would find some piece of clothing that smelled of him, or a movie that they watched together or make it a song taht suddenly recalled something that belonged to only two of them. He then just curled up in a cold bed and fell asleep tedious with heavy dreams. They both lived life of habit. Life without actual life.

And then so it happened what they both feared. This city was big but they knew that sooner or later they would encounter. Jude was late at night going to his car when someone grabbed his arm.  
Hey, says Zero and his voice trembles  
Hey, Jude replies quietly and thinks, damn he still looks so good  
How are you? Both speak at the same moment  
Jude took a step back then and waited for Zero to reply. Zero begun to talk. It's good, it's business as usual. He did ask Jude where he worked now and Jude only came up to get away from those piercing blue eyes who knew him so well, that he could actually read him like a book. His eyes seemed exhausted and weak though. Zero suddenly took a step towards him and hugged him. People walked past them, the street was quit busy. Couple of cameras taook a picture of them but none of them did actually notice. Jude thought he was dreaming. His knees started to shake. He hold onto his car. Zero took his face with both hands and drop a passionate kiss on his lips. Both seemed to be earth-stopped spinning, the time has stopped and watches began to spin backwards. Let this never end, please God! Jude was the first to separate himself from Zero. He took his hand and softly - under his breath - he whispered in Zero´s ear: let's go home! Zero did not oppose. He got Jude's car without a single word.

Jude drove home, his whole body vibrating, holding Zero's hand all the time because he was actually afraid it was not true afterall. That someone would soon tell him to just wake up. Finally at home both ran up the stairs. Zero took the key from the trembling hands of his Jude and unlocked the apartment. They closed the door and re-embraced again. Old lovers, so desperately hugging. Jude was so overwhelmed by happiness and Zero felt his chest became tighter than ever. Zero felt a familiar scent. Like the first time in his life that he was happy. His hands were tightly wraped around Jude when he began to kiss his lovers lips, neck, eyes, forehead and felt his blood begining to circulate in his body. Again he was alive! Why was he so stupid and selfish? Jude was not looking for anything that he did not give in return.

Devices steped still without a word and finded themselves in the bedroom. Jude finally felt his legs become heavy and sat on the edge of the bed. Zero sat down next to him, stroking his face and putting soft kisses down to wherever on Jude. Zero yielded a tie from Jude and unbuttoned his shirt. Released his belt and pants down. Jude was only in boxers now. He then lied down on the bed. Zero took off his shirt and sweatshirt and lied down next to him. His gestures were so slow that it seemed as if they were in slow motion, as if they had all the time in the world. Zero loved every inch of the perfect body, he took Jude boxers off and took his dick in his mouth. Tried to suck him off and with it took away all the suffering and pain of the past few months. Jude´s body slowly relaxed, he pulled Zero up to his lips. They kissed hungrily and inordinately, like two hermits. Zero reached out his hand to the drawer and took out a condom and lube. Slowly applied condom and lube on his cock and lube that warmed Jude´s ass. Jude nodded that he was ready, Zero opened him up and started getting in Jude´s hole. Jude quietly moaned but still looked at his eyes, still not believing that all this was happening. When it is received by the end, Jude began to follow Jude´s rhythm while Zero-handed in the same rhythm treated like a rock hard Jude's cock. Silent flicker that occured both in the bottom of the womb begun to grow into a flame, and fire, until it exploded in the same instant both. Jude wrapped his legs around Zero´s body and hugged him, not wanting to be separated more in any moment. They lied there for a while until both fell asleep.

Zero felt the light that broke through the window and burned his eyes. He did not dare to open them because they thought that last night was a dream. He provided hand and felt Jude´s warm body and eyes closed. Slowly he snuggled up against his back. Put a kiss on the neck of the Jude and he squirmed and muttered something in his sleep. Wraped an arm around Jude´s waist. Was that what happiness looked like? Jude turned and kissed him. He did not open his eyes but Zero felt him smile. Both of them knew that they would eventually have to come out of the warm nest and face the whole world but they did not care. They finally had each other.

thanks to nagron12 <3


End file.
